Unfit
by Drowning in Ice
Summary: Marluxia's musings about what he'd like to do with Xemnas.


I doesn't own dis game series we callz Kingdom Hearts! Yuh digg?

Now that that's over, umm... There's not much to say, I suppose. It's pretty self explanatory. But one thing, about Marluxia being second-in-command, well if he didn't have a high standing in the Organization, what would possess Xemnas to give him a whole castle?

DX I start every other paragraph with "I" like an effin six-year-old.

* * *

I've never been one to sugarcoat things, so it would be only fair to make this plain and simple to you. I want to kill you, Xemnas.

I want choke the life out of you; I want to bathe in your blood; I want to stand over your dying body and laugh in your face.

Oh, don't seem so surprised. My painfully deliberate kindness to you wasn't born of any kind of admiration or respect for you. There had to be some reason I've been so willing to endure being any kind of underling of yours. Me, a natural leader, a terrible follower, born into high social standing when I had a heart. You would need to be crazy to think for a second that I humbled myself to you simply because I wanted to.

This is, in no way, an unfounded grudge. No, I don't want you dead merely out of a competitive spirit, the imprinted need to be the alpha. I've watched you, Xemnas; I've observed and evaluated you well. My judgment has long been passed and I deem you unfit to lead this Organization. How can you be expected to guide us back to our hearts when you can't even remember how it felt to have a heart? Your leadership is a classic case of the blind leading the blind, except that I can clearly see that you have no place where you are. You send your followers out to get killed for you, you destroy the lesser Nobodies on a whim, you keep yourself safe and cozy at the expense of others. In fact, I wonder if you even plan on restoring any hearts other than your own. Where I come from, the likes of you are seen as a threat and a menace, and your current choices could warrant your death.

I must admit, though, you're clever, using propaganda to discourage any protests against you. Telling us that we can't feel a thing so that we ignore fear of death and remorse for a victim. Though this may very well be true for you, I've seen that even the cold Saïx has shown emotion under the influence of clear moonlight when he can't hide his true nature. I fear you went too far when you decided that we don't exist, however. Even your precious senior members will admit that this is a foolish notion when arguing intelligently. As ghost-like as we may be to those with weak hearts, even a disembodied spirit exists, so why can't we with functioning souls, bodies, and minds exist?

It should be clear now why I want to make you suffer and die like a dog. You don't deserve an honorable passing. It's only fitting after the way you've wiped countless Dusks off the face of the universe because of something as petty as annoyance with in Organization member.

I've witnessed it many times; Xigbar taking too long to start on a mission, Axel taking too long to get done with his, and in frustration, you turn to the first Dusk you see meandering throughout the halls and with a careless swipe of an aerial blade, it's gone.

I've been told that the marks of a failing leader rest on the minds and bodies of his followers. The other members may not show it, but they regret you being their ruler. Their minds carry numerous scars from witnessing your apathy for all others. Our bodies may not hold on to scars, but if they did, they would speak volumes. I've seen how you attack the others with your endless frustration when you think there's no one around to witness it.

I wonder, when you die, will a corpse be left, or will you simply vanish like our weaker, low-rank brethren? It's a scary thought, actually, to die in such a way, with no trace left to show that you were ever there. Perhaps this is what gave you the idea to tell us that we don't exist. If you disappear after you're dead, everything will be all too easy from then on. We will forget about you, and you will be powerless to return to our memories.

Then again, if you leave a dead body behind, I can still rid us forever of your memory. With a little time and effort, I believe anything can be completely erased. It will be simple; I'll choose a comfy little world in the realm of light and leave your body there for the scavengers to feast upon. Who knows, I just may be up to watching them eat away at you until you truly don't exist.

Don't worry, I'll think of a suitable lie to explain your absence. Perhaps that we were scouting a world for new Nobodies, and its strange, war-like occupants attacked us. I tried to save you, but before I knew it, you were overpowered and I narrowly escaped. That would be almost too easy, seeing as how no one would question what world we were searching or plan to make a trip there. Vengeance for a fallen comrade isn't much of a driving factor, thanks to you, and none of us are foolish enough to risk death for something as silly as curiosity. If these creatures were powerful enough to defeat you, then we would be best off simply letting the Heartless have their way with that world instead. It's the perfect little lie.

Why, of course I would assume power; who other than second-in-command would be best suited? My journey to this standing was an arduous one with Saïx constantly in the way, but even he can't challenge me. He's loyal to a fault as a follower, but that's all he knows to do. He has no leadership experience, and all of his actions must be directed to him before he carries them out. I just may place him as second-in-command once you're out of the way if he accepts the promotion.

Nothing can go wrong, especially with how close I am to acquiring Castle Oblivion. Don't be alarmed by my desire to beat your brains out of your head. Knowing how quick you are, it would be more efficient that I deliver a swift death. You are, quite simply put, unfit for the role you are so pitifully trying to fill, and your replacement is long past due.


End file.
